


Zuko Accidentally Commits A Crime

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Fire, Boundary discussion, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Fire, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, ace zuko, caught masturbating, pre-LOK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zuko decides to finally try masturbation, even if he discovers it a little late.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 303
Collections: Anonymous





	1. White Arson

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a discord group encourages cursed content

Zuko's been considering the prospect of touching himself for a while now. He's always been too busy, or too embarrassed, or nervous even. And it's really only a recent thing; he was a late developer when it came to his libido, but he supposed stress might have factored into it. At first, he'd been confused, because he'd been comfortably identifying as asexual, even if only in his head. It took him a while to realise that his libido was separate from sexual attraction, that it wasn't looking at a sweaty Sokka that gave him that tug in his gut, but more the thought of what it would feel like if someone (Sokka) was to… touch it. He knew bodies responded to stimulation, so not really having much material for a mental spank bank wasn't necessarily going to mean he couldn't enjoy something physical. And he'd realised that it didn't do anything to contradict his lack of attraction, his identity. Sex positive, and sex seeking asexuals existed too. 

So recently, Zuko had been giving more thought to it. And, apparently, that tended to make his penis… well, excited. He really should have anticipated that, but to be fair, he'd purposely avoided any and all sex education growing up, and whilst his uncle had tried to talk to him in his teen tears, Zuko was a master of temper tantrums and avoiding things. So, Zuko had learned nothing more than… well. Penis goes into hole and baby happens. Okay, so maybe he knew a lot more than that, he wasn't completely oblivious, but it was all a superficial level of knowledge. Sure, he'd spent a lot of time around sailors, but Zuko had only been a young teenager, and if he was honest, he was sex repulsed through puberty, so every time he heard them talking about sex, he noped out, feeling deeply uncomfortable. 

Sure, he knew all the basics, but… he had a lot of questions he was too embarrassed to ask, like… what does an orgasm feel like? 

That particular question had him curious. He figured it felt good and all, but… what was the sensation like? What exactly did sexual pleasure feel like? What did it feel like to cum? How much cum would there be? Was it really so good people couldn't keep quiet? He hadn't thought so, because a lot of people had called food 'better than sex', and the food had always just been… well, just food, nothing special. So it couldn't feel that good, right? So if it didn't feel so good, why did people like it so much?

What if he… was to, maybe… find out for himself? By touching it and seeing what happened? He had plenty of time right now… he'd just finished his duties for the day as firelord, and he was alone in his room… 

He stopped pacing, curiously looking down to his crotch. He couldn't see much because he was wearing his robes, but there was a penis in there. And balls. Attached to him. He'd never over thought being a penis owner quite so much, because it was just there, but now he couldn't stop whispering 'I have a penis' over and over in his head.

He briefly wondered if he was allowed to touch it, but then he remembered it was his, he was an adult, and he touched it anyways non-sexually. It didn't feel good when he touched it in other contexts, so, to be honest, would it really feel that good? Then again… maybe with the sexual context, it might be different. The more he thought about the idea of giving himself sexual pleasure, with his own hand, the more he felt his cheeks flame red, and the more he felt a heavy, fuzzy tug in his gut and in his groin. 

He thought about it for another minute, then decided he was finally gonna do it. His cheeks burned at the thought, and whilst a part of him wanted to lay beneath the blankets to feel less exposed, he was sure he'd overheat with his clothes on if he got under a blanket too. Besides, he was too curious- he wanted to see it too, and not ruin his blankets.

He pulled out his hairpiece, placing it carefully on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of his bed awkwardly. Did he just… start? Just, reach down? Was there nothing he was supposed to do beforehand? He was really allowed to just… grab? He decided to lay down, just to be more comfortable, shuffling until his hips felt comfortable and he was propped up enough. He glanced briefly towards the door, still shut, and bit his lip. It might have been his repressed upbringing, and the taboo around sex, but it felt like he was doing something naughty, and it sent a thrill down his spine. 

He reached down to his trousers, carefully undoing the fastenings as quietly as he could. A part of him worried that the guards down the hall would hear him shuffling and come running in, but he reminded himself that they never disturbed him unless they feared for his safety. As soon as his trousers were undone, he slowly let his hand slide in, but he soon realised he wouldn't be able to move his hand much inside his underwear like this, so he slowly pulled his trousers and underwear down to ankles thighs, flushing puce at the thought that his bare ass was on the bed and his dick was out. He'd been naked in here plenty of times, but with the sexual context it felt different. Good different, and Zuko grinned to himself at the thought of what he was about to do to himself. 

He took a deep breath, and gently snaked his hand down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it carefully. Okay… so that didn't really feel like anything, but then again, that's probably because he wasn't really doing anything with it. Apart from laying there, fully clothed, with his trousers around his ankles and his dick out and in his hand. Okay, so maybe this was a little awkward. And sure, he wasn't an idiot, he knew how masturbation worked, but that didn't mean he knew how to do it. What was the right grip? The right pressure? The right speed? Which parts would be more sensitive? What if he couldn't do it right? Shouldn't he use something to make it slide better? 

He set aside his anxieties and questions, deciding that the best way to answer them was to learn it firsthand, literally. 

He wasn't particularly hard yet, so he figured it might not feel so good right away. He gave it a nervous stroke upwards and back down again, and honestly? Nothing to shout about. But he kept going, slowly at first, tightening his grip a little, and oh… 

Oh, that was starting to feel good… 

It started to feel like it was tingling with the motion of his hand, except it sent a tight wave of adrenaline through him and through his stomach. He let out a shaky breath, tipping his head back as his strokes became slowly more confident. He could feel himself getting hard in his hand, could feel himself heating up completely as arousal dulled his senses. He could feel it hot and heavy in his palm, growing, pulsing, firm. He could feel the vein on the underside, could feel the way his foreskin retracted around the head, and each movement was making that fuzzy feeling spread like wildfire through his body, and then his finger caught just below the cockhead-

Zuko gasped loudly, hips bucking up violently. He felt the tight sensation in his gut rip through him, felt the way his balls tightened and the way he twitched in his hand. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, slowly lowering his hips back down and repeating the motion with his hand. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips, and he didn't want the sensation to stop either. He clamped his free hand over his mouth, looking down at his body in time to see a glob of pre-cum leak out. 

It felt so good, and Zuko felt so hot, speeding up his strokes with a whimpering moan. He didn't want the guards to rush in thinking he was unwell or injured, so he tried his best to keep his moans from rising to the surface, throwing his head back against the pillows and arching his back, squirming and planting his feet solid on the bed so he could thrust into his fist. It wasn't very co-ordinated, and his hand slipped off when he did, so he huffed in frustration, resting back against the sheets and resuming, trying his hardest to keep his hips still beyond the way they bucked upwards every time he hit just the right spot.

He gave up on trying to muffle any noises, because it felt like his entire body was on fire and the hand over his mouth made it feel harder to breathe. He panted, cursing under his breath. His eyes were fluttering shut of their own accord, breathy gasps and moans escaping as he began to flick his wrist on the upstroke. He could barely catch his breath, heat settling deep across his skin and stealing the air from his lungs. He didn't know what being close to orgasm felt like, but he was sure he wouldn't last long. There was no way he wasn't going to blow his load quickly with how good it felt, because it couldn't possibly feel any better than this building pressure in his gut, than the tight tingles between his legs that had him bucking his hips up harshly. Small, contained thrusts made it feel so so much better, and the pre-cum made the glide so much more slick, and Zuko was panting-

Zuko felt a powerful twitch in his cock, the pleasure rising and catching on a moan in his throat, everything hot and fuzzy and so so good and his balls and his guts were so tight and-

It snapped. 

His body convulsed and shuddered violently with pleasure, and Zuko moaned desperately as his cock twitched and pulsed violently in his hand, muscles in his stomach, his thighs, his crotch, his butt even contracting rhythmically. He didn't want the feeling to end, moving his hand faster as his hips stilled, rigid as molten pleasure tore through his body and ripped a groan from his throat. He looked down just as thick ropes of cum erupted from his slit, waves of electric fuzzy pulses coursing through his groin. He couldn't stop the lewd moans he made, until he noticed he moaned out a breath of fire-

"FIRELORD ZUKO!" Oh. Fuck.

"I- IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I- I'M NOT- I- I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING, GET OUT!!!"


	2. Caught White Handed

Sokka had been in the courtyard when it happened. He heard the glass shatter before he felt the heat, a massive plume of fire exploding out of the window- Zuko's window. Panic set in immediately- it looked like an explosion, an assassination attempt maybe- so why didn't the guards stop them? Unless they'd done this. Sokka ran as fast as he could, the guards already running towards his chambers. The door was shut tight, but the guards had a key. Sokka drew his sword, standing clear of the door in case of any blowback from the flames, the guards rushing in immediately. 

"FIRELORD ZUKO!" Sokka ran in as soon as the guard shouted, mentally preparing for whatever state Zuko may be in-

"I- IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I- I'M NOT- I- I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING, GET OUT!!!" 

Sokka had not mentally prepared for this state. The room was on fire, yes, but Zuko was- ahem. Holding his penis. His hard penis. And there was cum over his fist and on his robes. Ah. So that's how the room caught fire.

Sokka looked away respectfully. As much as he wanted to look, he didn't, but the next issue was the guards- they were clearly going to fuss and keep asking if he was okay and probably get way too close to Zuko and invade his privacy- and they were strangers to him. "I'll deal with this," Sokka announced, glaring down the guards and shooing them out. He shut the door in their faces, and kept his eyes glued to it. "I'm not looking," Sokka reassured.

"GO AWAY!"

"It's me or the guards fussing over you, you know what they're like," Sokka replied, hoping his voice came out calmer than he felt.

"I- I wasn't- I mean- I wasn't doing anything!!"

"I'm not saying anything," Sokka defended, raising his arms in mock surrender. Zuko didn't reply, but Sokka figured he'd be pretty embarrassed if several people caught him masturbating. He'd been caught before, but that was by one person- unfortunately, said person was Bato, who relentlessly teased him for it, but Sokka had been under the covers, and hadn't accidentally committed arson. And hadn't had Royal guards rush in to catch him exposed like that. Sokka was sure he'd actually die in that situation.

He heard the shuffling and rustling of Zuko cleaning himself up and pulling up his trousers, but the room was silent. The flames were slowly dying down, because of course the rooms would be mainly fireproof, but the furniture was a goner. He heard Zuko sit down, but Zuko didn't speak. Sokka let the room remain silent, but he quickly realised that Zuko was probably too embarrassed right now to handle it. Sokka didn't turn around, though, because he understood Zuko might feel too ashamed to be looked at.

"So…" Sokka began awkwardly, "you really gave the phrase 'flames of passion' a whole new meaning, huh?" Zuko didn't reply, and Sokka worried Zuko had took it as mocking him. "My step-dad caught me once," Sokka admitted out loud, and waited for a response.

"Caught you…"

"Yep. Caught me with my hand down my pants."

"... that's rough, buddy." Zuko paused. "Stepdad…? I thought your mom….?"

"Dad's bi," Sokka clarified.

"Oh."

"I'm just saying, there's no judgment from me. Been there, done that, got the shirt."

"You… can turn around." Sokka breathed out a small sigh of relief, turning around. Zuko was sitting on the edge of his bed, hands awkwardly resting on his knees, then on the bed, then folded, then back on his knees, looking at the spot his butt was a few minutes ago. He was bright red- mortified, in fact. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I… is that not… we… I told you I didn't…" oh. 

"Zuko, I'm not gonna ask you to have sex with me," he replied, and Zuko shrugged, folding his arms over his body awkwardly. 

"I can see why you'd want to, with me. I- I mean…" 

"I do," Sokka admitted, and Zuko tensed, "but I don't need it."

"But I… I just…"

Sokka carefully walked across the room, sitting besides Zuko, but not too close. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "You masturbated," Sokka said bluntly, and Zuko visibly cringed. 

"Yeah…"

"And you don't feel ready to have sex with me yet."

"I…" Zuko nodded slowly, his breathing quick and anxious

"Then I don't want sex with you either." Zuko frowned. "Zuko, I can see you're uncomfortable. And masturbating on your own and enjoying it doesn't mean that you're ready for sex unless you're actually comfortable with the idea. I was masturbating long before I was anywhere near ready. I'm not going to be upset, or mad, or disappointed. I know you're still struggling with intimacy, and that's okay. We're okay. You don't have to rush yourself before you're ready for me to love you. You don't especially have to feel guilty about wanking and not having sex. I mean, I do that all the time." Sokka needed Zuko to understand that Zuko's pleasure was for Zuko and Zuko only- it wasn't something that he had to perform at his discomfort for Sokka's pleasure.

"Do you ever… get frustrated with me, taking so long to be ready?"

"Not once," Sokka reassured gently. "I want you to be comfortable talking to me. About… this. Stuff. Just… communication. I get if the details are private and all, but... you can talk to me about it in as much or as little detail as you want."

"Would… that be okay? For me to… tell you about it, and, not have sex yet? It won't- it won't be weird?"

"Absolutely not, buddy."

There was a small silence for a moment, before Zuko seemed to find a little courage. "I'd… never touched myself before… I-... it felt good. Really good."

"So good you accidentally set the room in fire."

"Exactly," Zuko replied, "I… wanted to know what it would feel like. I didn't expect it to be so… intense."

"You kinda get used to it," Sokka replied, "after the first few times at least. And some just… aren't as good as others."

"Would you teach me-" Sokka choked. Full-on choked on his own spit, trying to will away the dirty thoughts that came to mind. "I- I mean- I- talk about it! If, you could, tell me about the, and, how to make it feel good, if, that's okay." That… made a lot more sense.

"I um- sure! How about later, you come sleep over in my room, and we'll just talk. No funny business. We'll talk about it properly and discuss our boundaries again whilst they try and salvage your room. Sound good?" 

Zuko nodded, giving a small smile. "I can't believe I got caught masturbating because I accidentally set the room on fire when we- when I, uh… when I came. Um."

"I think about you too," Sokka replied, and Zuko hid his face. And then Sokka realised that when he saw the windows get blown out by the fire, he'd witnessed the exact moment Zuko came. He thought of the one thing guaranteed to kill any boner: Pakku.

"I can't believe I burned my room down. Ugh, this is so embarrassing!" Zuko flopped back on the bed, pulling his legs up. "Thank the spirits I didn't try this when I was on the ship, or in the apartment with uncle. Hey, when we do it eventually, promise me you'll wear welding armour?"

Sokka choked again.


End file.
